


Movies

by honeypepero (bamkam)



Category: Block B, K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamkam/pseuds/honeypepero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short drabble that starts with the new Iron Man movie and ends with a happy Jiho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movies

“Holy shit, the new Iron Man movie! We need to go see that, Jiho!”

Jiho and Kyung were currently in the main room of the Block B apartment, settled comfortably on the couch as they watched T.V., however, at the sound of the action-packed commercial, Kyung perked up from his seat and began freaking out over the new Iron Man 3 movie. Jiho, who had been doing just fine before the other rapper started poking him in excitement, quickly slapped the aggravating hands away with a loud “yah!” before nestling further into the comfortable cushions with a frown. Kyung was annoying when it came to movies, and Jiho would rather fall asleep in a burning house than take the other rapper to the cinema.  

The next commercial about some brand of facial care service soon replaced Iron Man, and Kyung immediately lost interest as he fell back against the couch. Jiho snorted at his friend and bent down to pick up the remote before an idea struck him and he immediately sat back up with a wolfish grin. Kyung glanced at him.

“Hey, want to know what I want to see?”

Kyung knew exactly what the leader’s tone entailed, and he gave a long-suffering sigh as he rolled his eyes.

“No.”

“Oh, come on, Kyungie!” Scooting closer, Jiho held down the other’s wrists and pushed his face into Kyung’s neck. Inhaling his scent before licking a wet stripe up to his ear, he delighted in the rapper’s shiver. Jiho quickly continued before the other rapper could push him away. “I want to see your head in-between my trembling thighs with my hands gripped in your hair as you suck me off.”

Kyung’s reaction was noticeably immediate, as were his attempts to hide it. His body stuttered as he tried to stop it from arching towards the other man, and Jiho was sure that he had bit his tongue in order to stop the moan that threatened to escape his throat. However, Kyung couldn’t help the breathless gasp when the leader rested his hand on his inner thigh, dangerously close to his hardening erection. In response, Jiho treated Kyung to a little moan of his own—he couldn’t lie and say that he wasn’t getting turned on as well. 

“Don’t you think that’s such a perfect view, hyung? To see your lips stretched around my cock and taking me all the way in, bobbing your way up and down. Fuck, I can almost picture it—can’t you?”

Jiho paused, enjoying his boyfriend’s heavy breathing, and slowly licked the shell of the rapper’s ear. Making sure to pant slightly, he moaned the older boy’s name, pleading him, and rested his palm on the center of Kyung’s now-tight pants.

However Kyung, who had different plans, decided to fuck it with the usual teasing foreplay and pushed Jiho away, forcing him to lie back on the couch with a growl. With a quick “fine”, he pulled down the loose sweatpants and promptly swallowed Jiho’s erection, meeting the hip thrusts as he took him all the way in. With a surprised cry, the leader immediately grabbed onto newly dyed locks and watched as Kyung swirled his tongue around the head of his cock.

Fuck _yeah,_ Jiho loved his boyfriend.


End file.
